Telekinetic
Matter is my dominion. Telekinesis is the ability to move objects through nothing but the power of their mind. Some individuals are gifted with the ability from birth. Telekinetics generally increase in power over their lives as they work out their "mental muscle". Telekinetics are only able to manipulate physical objects, not energy. Living matter and the metal urphasium are not affected by telekinesis. The amount of energy that a telekinetic uses in an action is a combination of the size of a manipulated object, the distance the object is from the user, and the complexity of the action. Most telekinetics require training from a more experienced telekinetic. On rare occasions, a telekinetic will teach themselves. The most common route is for a telekinetic to take is to join a large organization to join for teaching rather than looking for a personal tutor. As a telekinetic becomes more skilled, they may eventually cut off their relationship with their master to strike out on their own or find students of their own. Large schools are formed to group telekinetics together where they live almost like monks. When telekinetics venture outside of their circles, they are usually viewed in a very positive light. Common people who do not have the gift of telekinesis envy those who have it, but regard them with admiration and respect rather than fear. Special/Background * How did you learn to control your telekinesis? ** You joined a school of telekinesis to learn alongside other adepts. ** An independent master took you in to teach you. ** By your own diligent practice. ** You studied abandoned texts on telekinesis. Abilities Push/Pull Requirements: Level 1. Passive: Plus 10 maximum health. Active: Move an object forward or backward in a direct line from your position. You can use this to move things simply for the sake of movement or to trip/bludgeon an enemy at a range of 10 inches. Small objects deal 32 damage. At level 4, you can move large objects which deal 46 damage and knock enemies prone. At level 7 you can move huge objects deal more damage and may crush, knock over, or knock back enemies, based on the GMs discretion. Cost: 1/2 turn and 10 energy for small objects. 1 turn and 15 energy for large objects. 2 turns and 25+ energy for huge objects. Accelerated Jump Requirements: Level 1. Active: You can do a special jump that boosts your total range by 50%. You can also use this to stop knockback, or land gracefully without taking damage. You must be wearing armor to use this ability. Cost: 0 turn and 15 energy. Double jump Requirements: Level 2 and Accelerated Jump. Passive: +1 modifier to dodge. Active: Use a burst of telekinetic power to redirect yourself while in mid air. This allows you to jump around corners or gain additional height. Attacking with a melee weapon while falling deals +8 damage with two handed weapons and +2 damage with one handed weapons. You must be wearing armor to use this ability. Cost: ½ turn and 20 energy Fortify Matter Requirements: Level 2. Passive: Additional 1 armor of all types if the telekinetic is wearing armor. Active: The telekinetic can solidify the bonds between pieces of armor in order to boost their strength. This grants an extra (level/2) armor of all types when activated. Focusing to create this effect takes some time but it can last as long as the telekinetic has enough energy. At level 5 this ability can be used on allies who are within 5 inches the telekinetic. The effect goes away if the telekinetic runs out of energy or the telekinetic ends their turn more than one space away from their ally. At level 12, this ability increases the damage of unarmed melee attacks while wearing over-armor by 1D6. Cost: 2 turns and 12 energy / turn. Accelerated Speed Requirements: Level 2 and Accelerated Jump. Active: Boosts the speed of moving objects. Accelerated bullets can't be dodged and have +2 accuracy. At level 9, you may accelerate your melee weapons to gain +1 ROF. At level 16, your bullets do +2 damage and have +3 range. You may only accelerate your own weapons and ammo. Cost: 0 turns and 30 energy. Ground Shards Requirements: Level 3 and Fortify Matter. Active: Chunks of the ground tear away and fly skyward hitting anything in their path as shrapnel. This shrapnel does damage in 3x3 squares at a maximum of 12 squares away. It deals 2d12+10 physical damage. At level 11, targets hit by the shards must roll a DC15 pain save or take double damage. At level 17, the base damage is increased to 4D12+10. This attack may not be blocked. Cost: 1 turn and 40 energy Remote Operation Requirements: Level 4 and Fortify Mater. Active: A degree of fine motor skill allows the telekinetic to operate somewhat complicated equipment from range at a -7 penalty. You must be able to see the object you are manipulating. At level 4, you may manipulate one object. At level 5 they can make a melee attack with a weapon or throw a grenade. At level 8, you can "hipfire" a gun while making it float. At level 14, you may use two weapons at once. This ability may only be used once per turn. Cost: 0 turns and 15 energy for remote manipulation. 0 turns and 50 energy when attacking. Shock Requirements: Level 5 and Push/Pull. Active: Sends a wave of compressed air/ debris at your foes. Enemies are knocked back 2 spaces, dealt 15 concussive damage, and possibly stunned. If you use the ability normally it hits 3 targets that are next to each other. The group can be up to ((level/3)+3) spaces away from you. Enemies are stunned if they get knocked into another object. Cost: 1 turn. 50 energy. Guidance Requirements: Level 5 and Remote Operation. Active: You can change the path of a moving object. As a reaction, you can make enemies lose ((level/3)+2) accuracy with any physical or melee weapon. Using guidance on a physical projectile allows you to fire around corners. At level 13, using guidance makes all of your bullets always hit. Cost: 0 turns and 50 energy to guide your own weapons. 0 turns and 35 energy to lower enemy accuracy. Telekinetic Crush Requirements: Level 6 and Shock. Active: While telekinetics cannot directly influence the movement of a living person they can use clothing, armor, and surroundings to their advantage. Telekinetic crush can also be used against robots. This ability allows the Telekinetic to target one enemy giving them the stasis effect of being crushed. The crushed enemy can roll grapple checks to try and escape with Telekinetic rolling against them with a grapple check. Telekinetic crush has a range of (level/3+2). When the telekinetic reaches level 10 this ability can be used on two people at once. At level 15 this ability can continue without the telekinetic spending any turn actions. If there are no objects to crush someone with this ability can't be used. Cost: 1 turn and 40 energy. 1/2 turn and 15 energy every turn thereafter. Self Acceleration Requirements: Level 6 and Double Jump. Passive: +1 block. +1 ROF with semi-automatic weapons. Active: While telekinetics cannot directly influence the movement of a living person they can accelerate their own bodies by pulling their own clothing and armor. You can move a maximum of twice your normal speed. You need to spend 10 energy per an extra square that you run. This may ignore the speed cap of 15 squares, and accelerate you to 20 squares. Cost: 0 turns and 10 energy. Sensory Field Requirements: Level 7 and Shock. Active: Suspending dust in the air and feeling the air move as enemies pass through it. Very useful for detecting most foes as it can sense cold blooded and invisible enemies. This field must be made within the Telekinetic's line of sight but will stay operational as long as they stay within (level/4) miles. The field is a 20x20 area. You may use Push/Pull, Remote Operation, and Telekinetic Crush inside a sensory field even if you can't see the field. Cost: 1 turn and 3 energy/turn. Telekinetic Shield Requirements: Level 8 and Shock. Active: This ability is much like guidance: it deflects/skews incoming objects to not hit you (-15 accuracy). The difference is that the shield protects an area around you starting at a 5x5 square. At level 14 this becomes a 7x7 square. At level 19 this becomes a 11x11 square. The shield works on all projectiles for an allotted time of 5 turns or until it is turned off. Cost: 1 turn and 25 energy/turn. Telekinetic Shred Requirements: Level 8 and Telekinetic Crush. Active: Robots, buildings, vehicles and equipment can be torn to bits by a powerful telekinetic. This is limited to a 2x2 square area of enemies, walls, cover, or objects. Damage is (1D10/level+22). Shredding creates a cloud of shrapnel that swirls on the destroyed area for 1D4-1 turns if the target is destroyed by the shred. Anything that moves through the shrapnel is dealt 3D20 damage and permanently blinded 1/8th of the time (roll 1D8 and blind on an 8) Cost: 1 turn and 60 energy. Telekinetic Puppetry Requirements: Level 9 and Self Acceleration. Active: A telekinetic puppet is a thing of nightmares. They dance about in jerking motions doing their master's bidding. Some are living and are propelled by their clothing and others are corpses. These puppets can be made to move, jump, push objects, use melee attacks, grapple, and carry objects. If the telekinetic stays still they can direct the puppets using no energy but if the telekinetic does anything other than control the puppets they must use 20 energy to keep each puppet up. Living puppets will attempt to resist sometimes. The Telekinetic must stop them by spending energy and a turn to do a grapple check. The telekinetic's grappling modifier for this check is ((level/4)+2). Cost: 1 turn and 60 energy to start each puppet. 10 energy to support puppets.Category:Class